Un gesto es el sol
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Killua se aburre en la noche, porque Gon no habla de cosas triviales ni llega a conclusiones evidentes, cargadas de verdad irrebatible por obvias y sin embargo, complejas en sí mismas.


**Un gesto es el sol**

En la madrugada, el frío suele cuartear sus labios. Y Killua lo detesta, porque es quisquilloso con su apariencia, a pesar de no ser algún tipo de metrosexual enajenado o algo así. Por supuesto, nada tiene que ver con que secretamente cargue un bálsamo labial entre sus cosas ¡Absolutamente que no!

De cualquier modo, Killua se aburre con la noche.

Y no porque no la soporte o le de miedo la oscuridad y las jugarretas mentales que suelen atravesar a las mentes infantiles habituales. De hecho le ocurría lo contrario, puesto que en el pasado, Killua añoraba la noche, pues su llegada significaba el final del día y con ello Illumi solía dejarle en paz luego de taparle la nariz y hacerle muy para atrás la cabeza para que se abriera su tráquea y pudiera verterle veneno para que se lo tragase. Eso ardía un montón su garganta y sabía a algo así de detestable como el azufre…

Así pues, y a pesar de esta complicidad antaña con la noche, Killua realmente le detestaba ahora, pues ya no hay Illumi de quien descansar, o venenos con gusto sulfuroso viscoso que intentar vomitar.

Tampoco es como si fuere un malagradecido con ella, claro que no.

Simple y sencillamente, ocurre que Killua detesta la noche pues es el momento del día cuando ya no hay sol.

Pero quizá ahora, si lo piensa detenidamente, detesta aún más al perezoso Gon que cae fulminado cuando se oculta el sol.

Gon es como un girasol, como mínimo. Killua lo sabe, lo ha constatado y justo ahora es un certero ejemplo de ello.

Mientras Killua rasca el dorso de su pie izquierdo con su propio tobillo derecho, tumbado en la cama que comparte con el moreno, quien ronca bajito haciendo ruidos graciosos con la nariz, lo maldice. Pues Gon suele mirar ocultarse al sol, y lo hace con una añoranza turbadora, mientras Killua advierte el color naranja reflejo de los rayos apagarse poco a poco en las pupilas cafés del moreno. Y a pesar que ocurre lentamente éste momento es sumamente corto en comparación con lo que le gustaría que durara, puesto que Gon luce radiante y un poco más grande de lo que lo recordaba esa mañana, y contemplar ese cambio sutil representa para él un fenómeno interesante digno de certera admiración.

Lastimosamente, ese momento no dura más de 53 segundos, y luego Gon se vuelve hacia él y le sonríe, con un dejo cansado y entonces Killua sabe que comienza el declive de sus funciones vitales y pronto se va a dormir.

Gon trata de evitarlo, y Killua no sabe si es por terquedad propia o es que sospecha que a Killua no le gusta quedarse solo e irse a dormir temprano. Aunque igual, el concepto de "desvelo" de Gon, es bastante pobre, desde el punto de vista del albino.

Killua se aburre en la noche, porque Gon no habla de cosas triviales ni llega a conclusiones evidentes, cargadas de verdad irrebatible por obvias y sin embargo, complejas en sí mismas.

Durante la noche Gon tampoco se ríe, moviendo su boca como si fuera a morder una manzana enormemente roja, haciendo que Killua se pregunte como luciría si se dispusiera a dar un beso ¡Y que quede claro que no es porque Killua desee uno de esos de su parte, evidentemente jamás ha deseado una cosa así! Pero le gusta pensar que quizá luciría como si fuera a probar un kiwi especialmente fresco y jugoso, probablemente.

Y mientras duerme, Gon parece como si bebiera agua de coco, pues sus ojos están cerrados mientras su boca adopta una posición curiosa pues da sorbitos de aire para alegrar a su nariz ruidosilla y curiosa. Killua lo contempla, mientras el moreno hace una mueca pues quizá el coco metafórico se ha quedado sin líquido y ahora debiera ir por más. Quizá lo ha obtenido ya, deduce el albino; puesto que sus labios han vuelto a adquirir esa posición de deleite y agrado abrumador.

Killua no sabe si debiera darle la espalda a Gon e intentar dormir, o si simplemente habría de intentar tocar su mejilla, y es que parece terciopelo cortito color durazno y tal cosa no puede ser posible ¿Verdad?

En ese instante, entra un poquito de sol. Mientras el albino no bendice ni nada, pero agradece a nadie en especial que amaneciera tan rápido y gracias primavera….

Pues la piel de Gon brilla con los primeros rayos de la mañana, como un melocotón con rocío matinal y Killua puede entonces oler la ligera capa de sudor en el moreno.

Es entonces ahora que sabe que sus poros han despertado y pronto lo hará la conciencia de Gon y Killua habrá nuevamente pasado una noche en vela mirando su rostro dormilón, lo cual se traduce como un desperdicio de tiempo radical que no sabe a ciencia cierta si quiere evitar o repetir…

Gon se estira como un perrito mimado, antes de tallar sus ojos un par de veces y abrirlos para mirar al albino tan naturalmente que le incomoda un poco, a pesar que decide sostenerle la mirada y levantar una ceja para dispersar la fuerza cálida en su mirar, que le hace pensar en cocoa caliente sin azúcar, y un poco de leche fresca sin rebajar (A Killua le cae pesada la leche entera, pero eso es un secreto y nadie debe saberlo).

-Buen día, Killua.-

Killua no responde, y se limita a rodar ligeramente por la cama como gatito aburrido.

-¿Piensas desayunar ahora? ¿Quieres bajar ya mismo? Tengo hambre ¿sabes? –

Todo ello lo dice sumamente rápido, mientras se saca la playera blanca de dormir y trata de encontrar sus ropas verdes habituales.

Killua sonríe, con los labios detrás de una almohada pues aún está medito en la cama. Y sonríe porque Gon luce fresco y radiante, como el sol de mañana que acaricia su piel y hace translúcida la tela blanca sobre el pecho del moreno y puede ver dibujado el torso cortito pero esbelto de su amigo.

Y es que seguramente el sol tostará las mejillas del moreno, como un pan de centeno recién horneado y le hará lucir sano y vivo. Los rayos del sol harán a Gon juguetón como una avispa, y le llevará alto y erguido, como un girasol en el campo durante la primavera.

-Buenos días, sol….- Killua susurra, mientras Gon se aparta como torbellino hacia el baño, y puede él levantarse a buscar sus calcetas bajo el sol cada vez más intenso que entra por la ventana.

**. x . x . x . x . x . x . x . x .**

Hacía largo tiempo que no escribía algo de Hunter x Hunter. Sin embargo, lo he disfrutado y me ha servido para recordar un par de cosas, que me hacen sentir muy bien.

El sol ahora me gusta, pese a que quema mi piel y arde un poco en la espalda. Y debo colocarme una playera para intentar mantenerle a raya, pero interfiere con mis outfits que principalmente constituyen en vestidos y muchos lucen espaldas descubiertas. Me encanta el sol por cálido y brillante, me gusta porque todo huele intenso y el perfume se evapora de manera diferente, jugando con las notas olfativas en la piel de las personas y huele muy bien…

Incluso las capas ligerísimas de sudor llegan a ser sensuales, y en síntesis te enfrentas a la esencia olfativa real de las personas y me refiero especialmente a la de nuestro objeto de afecto.

Quizá no habría vuelto a escribir de no ser por _Allison_, una chica Chilena muy linda que me pidió de modo inocente que escribiera, pues dice que le agrada lo que hago.

Esto es para ti, querida.

Felíz San Valentín.


End file.
